


Rainy day

by unkahii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, archived work (of sorts), just a lot of cuteness and dorkiness, rainy day fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkahii/pseuds/unkahii
Summary: — Mysteriously, rains made your emotionally impermeable boyfriend rather soft.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. [pitter]

The radium-lighted dial of your watch read 4:45 pm when you left the already empty student council room. It was not the time of nightfall yet, but the menacing canopy of dark clouds that had shrouded the sky made it seem otherwise. Your footsteps echoed eerily in the deserted corridors. As if Karasuno Prefectural highschool had suddenly turned into a haunted, ghost-school—pulled right out of an horror film, where it would be rather unsurprising if the hinges of the doors and windows started producing malevolent creaking noises out of the blue.

However, the spine chilling ambience of the vacant stairwells and classrooms utterly failed to touch you, because another pressing issue was making you worry very, very much. Additionally, there was the curdling indignation in your heart at being left behind like this by your fellow student council members. You were stupid, granted, but them?

-“Selfish,” you spat at no one in particular, the vexation you were feeling pouring out unpleasantly. With a harsh motion you shut your shoe-locker audibly before making your way over to the gates.

The overcast sky and the incessant rain as if mocked your plight.

Here you were, standing helplessly at the exit of the main school building, staring at the descending raindrops with a mixture of wrath and despair, without a single aid that could possibly get you home dry.

Internally, you cursed the morning weather forecast that had predicted a sunny afternoon, and prepared yourself mentally for the war with the rain as you rocked back and forth on your toes.

-“What’s the worst thing that could happen?” you asked yourself with a false bravado. The depressing answer to the query immediately floated into your head cruelly.

_I’ll get sick and the midterms start in 3 days._

But the brave dare. They fear neither hellflames nor the wrath of heavens. You had to be brave right now too, at least a little bit.

-“I have got good immunity,” you pacified yourself loudly. “Nothing will happen to me.”

-“And when did you get the habit of talking to yourself, Y/n? Get your head checked.”

Your head whirled about (probably very comically) to find his tall figure swaggering towards you with the familiar sardonic expression plastered across his ridiculously handsome face. A low heat crept up your cheeks at being caught talking to yourself like that red-handed.

-“Have you lost even the last of your brain cells?” Kei Tsukishima said, “because it seems that you have forgotten that midterms are coming up.”

-“Of course not,” you protested, having weighed the prospect of getting ill before the impending exams just a little while ago.

-“But if you are thinking that your immunity will provide you hundred percent protection against catching a cold,” he announced, “when you go home through this rain, then you are sadly mistaken.”

You opened your mouth intending to retort, but only to close it without uttering a single thing. Tsukishima went over to the shoe-racks, nonchalantly continuing his actions.

-“What about your practice?” you inquired when he turned about after changing the shoes.

-“It got over,” he replied, averting his gaze away casually.

You knew that tendency well—it surfaced whenever he decided to hide something from you to spare himself the embarrassment. A strange sense of satisfaction and pride bubbled inside you at this realization.

-“Don’t stand like a dummy,” he chastised before pulling an umbrella out of his back. “Let’s go home,” he added.

-“So, you got my text?”

He chose not to reply and silently stepped into the rain outside. The monotonous sound of the drops hitting the cold surface of the school ground was suddenly interrupted by the noise of them hitting the umbrella’s round surface instead. He stood quietly, waiting for you.

And with your heartbeat quickening and a happy smile blossoming on your lips you wordlessly joined your sarcastic and apparently uncaring boyfriend under the dry shade of the same umbrella.

-“Don’t go near the edge. Stay close.” Kei’s hand found yours and with well-accustomed motion laced into it. His touch was surprisingly warm, in stark contrast to his behaviour and to the torrential rain that existed outside of your and his isolated bubble.

He didn’t protest when you latched yourself closer to his side. Your feet moved over the ground, slow, thus allowing the opportunity to savour each second that you spent basking in the warmth exuded by his towering presence beside you.

However, once you were out of bounds of the school, you spoke out again.

-“I know practice didn’t get over,” you said slyly. A half-arrogant, half-glad smirk formed on his mouth.

-“Looks like you have some brain cells left then.”


	2. [patter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Mysteriously, rains made your emotionally impermeable boyfriend rather soft.

-“Kei?”

Clotted darkness greeted you when you pushed the door to his room open. Unlike other days, there was no sliver of sunlight that would filter through the gap in the windows to brighten the lightless atmosphere within. Instead the luminescent blue screen of his phone emitted a pale, ghostly halo in the dark.

Kei Tsukishima’s features looked otherworldly in that strange light—it reflected off his glasses and in his golden-brown orbs you could almost make out the moving objects of the video that was playing on his phone. Outside the rain fell in vicious torrents, creating a deafening din. The sound of the rain drops’ assault on the Tsukishima household’s roof was punctuated by the occasional growl and roar of thunder.

Nonetheless, his senses were cut off from these noises by the headphones that fit on his ears snugly. You wondered if your boyfriend had even noticed your presence or not, for he made not a single motion to acknowledge it.

Yet you made your way to the bed where he was positioned, fumbling about in the shadows. Only when you settled down at the edge, with the bedsprings groaning in complaint under your newly added weight, did he finally look up.

Your eyes met in the darkness. His expression refused to change. You were about to sing out a “hi, I am Y/n L/n, nice to meet you” to extract at least some form of reaction out of him, when he removed the blanket draping around his legs to expose a small unoccupied part of the bed.

_As if to say “come here”_

Instantly, the same ecstatic smile managed to bend the curve of your lips upwards. Wordlessly, you scooted over to Tsukishima’s side and made yourself comfortable. No verbal response emerged from his mouth, yes, but with expertise, as if born from long practice, the blanket was made to wrap around the both of you in place of just him. Next he peeled the headphones away from his ear and unplugged the jack from the phone.

The melodious sound that played out from the speakers as the opening credits of the film rolled in filled the warm air of Tsukishima’s room, thus effectively cutting off the unnerving crackle of thunder in the cloudy sky outside. You could feel your breathing relax, your heartbeat stagger down into a more soothing, lullaby-like rate, as the movie’s first scenes played out. It was the one you had long nagged about to him—that you really, really wanted to watch it, but never found the time—despite his obvious irritation.

And as the scenes shifted on the tiny, rectangular screen of Kei’s phone, a head came down onto your shoulder, followed by the fulfilling feeling of his weight leaning into you. Somewhere along the course of the movie, your arms threw themselves around his midsection, bringing his heartbeat closer to your ears. All the while not a sound was exchanged except for those uttered by the characters in the film.

You called it the magic of the rains—how it brought to the surface your usually nonchalant boyfriend’s soft, loving side. It was on rainy days like these, you were forced to forgive all those times he spent roasting your poor soul. The fairy of the rains was your Fairy God-mother, granting you, just like Cinderella, a fairytale wish wherein within the bounded hours of the rainfall you were allowed to create the most precious, loving memories with your grumpy, teasing prince.

Mysteriously, rainy days made you feel like bestowing Kei Tsukishima with the title of the ‘Best Boyfriend in the World’, in spite of his abundant flaws. As his long fingers wove into the strands of your hairs, scratching the scalp absent-mindedly, you didn’t forget to thank your fairy godmother for _this._ And as you did, the rare words came out of your mouth:

-“Love you, Kei.”

-“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on unkahee.tumblr.com


End file.
